1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic imaging device, a radiographic imaging system, a computer readable medium storing a disconnection detection program, and a disconnection detection method. The present invention in particular relates to a radiographic imaging device, a radiographic imaging system, a computer readable medium storing a disconnection detection program, and a disconnection detection method for imaging a radiographic image in medical purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radiographic imaging devices are known that perform imaging of radiographic images for medical diagnostic purposes. In such radiographic imaging devices, radiation that has been irradiated from a radiation irradiation device and has passed through an investigation subject is detected, and a radiographic image is imaged. Imaging of radiographic images is performed in such a radiographic imaging device, by collecting and reading charges generated according to the irradiated radiation.
A known such radiographic imaging device is provided with sensor sections, configured by, for example, photoelectric conversion elements, switching elements, and detection sections. The sensor section generates charges when either with irradiated radiation, or with illuminated light that has been converted from radiation. The switching element reads the charges that have been generated in the sensor section. The detection section detects the start of irradiation of radiation (that radiographic imaging has started) based on the charges read by the switching element.
In such a radiographic imaging device, when defects occur in the radiation detection element, a case in which radiographic images not accurately acquired occurs. Accordingly, conventional technology is known for detecting defects in radiographic imaging devices. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-253668, technology is described for detecting and rectifying image defects, using first image data imaged in a state in which an investigation subject is not present, and second image data imaged in an state in which the investigation subject is present.
Further, in JP-A No. 2010-74644, technology in the field of radiographic imaging is described for determining whether or not defective pixels are present in a radiation detection element. In this technology, the determination is made based on dark read values corresponding to electric signals arising from extracting charges that have been built up in the radiation detection element when not being irradiated with radiation and outputting from an analogue multiplexer.
In the technology of JP-A No. 2009-253668, it is necessary to acquire radiographic images imaged by irradiating the radiographic imaging device with radiation. In particular, in detection of disconnected signal lines that give line defects in radiographic images, when radiation is not irradiated, difference data (contrast) between disconnected signal lines and non-disconnected signal lines that are small, and there are cases in which detection is difficult.
In the technology of JP-A No. 2010-74644, there are cases in which appropriate detection of disconnections is not possible, when the dark read values are small.